Dull Eyes, Shiny Tears
by depiict
Summary: Even though I was hurt, cursed, laughed at, and blinded...I will still stand brightly. Not just for me, but for the people standing around me... Sena/?
1. I hate school

I know I shouldn't even be making an new story but I'm bored and I wanna write :P

Well, it will be about Sena's little childhood, mainly about him becoming blind by some accident he had with some children in his class. It will be more on family, development of friendship, and all that other stuff. But that doesn't mean there won't be any football action-no there will be lots! :) Just not in this chapter, nor a couple other chapters in the story. This chapter will be an intro so nothing special. But no worries, it'll get better! I promise!

As for pairings...oh, yes this will have romance as you can see. I'm totally into romance!!! especially sad romances! XD This story will have triangles, (no even more than that :) It will have several types of shapes! XD), alcoholism (no, not Sena), heartbreaks...and other things that are related to sad romances and tragedies. I can't wait to see the stunned expressions on you people! (even though I can't...) I already have the pairing set up, but I'll leave the guessing to you guys. Just sit back back and chill. Just remember! SHAPES! XD

I'm terrible at writing so live it please. NO FLAMES!

**_Warning: _**um...shonen-ai

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21, but I own this story :D

* * *

**_Dull eyes, shiny tears_**

_an EyeShield21 story_

_--_

_xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx_

_--_

_**//Chapter 1//  
**I hate school_

* * *

"Kobayakawa Sena"

The minute he heard his name through the sliding door, all he could do was stand there like an idiot. It had been Sena's first year in kindergarden, unlike most children his age, Sena had never been to preschool. His mother and father were too busy too even walk him to and from school. But this year, his mother finally had the time to call one of her friends to walk him to and from school. He didn't like her, she had the weirdest shades of hair (blue this month), she had grey eyes which were covered up by large, shiny sunglasses, and her nose was crooked like the witches he saw in picture books. But she was kind, which had him rethink his opinion on her. When she finally gave him up to the arms to one of the teachers, he urged to run away and cling onto the leg of the crooked nosed lady. But he wouldn't, because he was gonna be a good boy and make his mother proud.

But now he regretted not ever clinging onto her.

Never in his life had he been inside a large building without his parents guidence, and the teachers were of little help. Most of the teachers thought it would be better to make the little boy find his room on his own, but they were wrong. It had taken nearly 30 minutes to find his room, with much help from other students and teachers in the school. Now he stands before the tall sliding door of room D-1.

He was terrified.

His legs felt like wet spagettie noodles, and his hands were sweaty from clenching so long. Even his rabbit foot and lucky penny wouldn't help him in his helpless state. He gulped and finally with shaking hands his grabbed the sliding door and opened it, revealing the room filled with colorful papers, projects, and crafts made by previous students that went to the school. He looked up to see the lean figure of a woman smile down at him. "You must be Sena-chan, it's nice to meet you, I'm Asahi Fuyuko. Just call me Asahi-sensei."

Sena stepped back as a hand bigger than his own face came down in front of him. He looked back up at the friendly face, not knowing what to do. He gulped and outstretched his own hand and placing it on the other's. Asahi-sensei smiled and shook Sena's hand up and down then slowly pulling away from the dazed child. She turned back to the crowd of children sitting on the bright red carpet giggling and chatting. "Now, now kids. Please look at me at the count of three. One, two three!"

At Sena's shock most of the children continued to chat and ignore the teacher. He had never seen anyone anymore ruder. Asahi-sensei kept her smile, "Now, now. Look at me."

The kids finally looked up at the teacher with bored faces. She smiled and turned back to Sena, "I would like to introduce you to Kobayakawa Sena. Please be friends with him!"

"Hai..."

Unbelievable. that was the only things Sena could think up as he heard the rude tone they gave to the teacher. He slowly walked to a vacant spot on the carpeted ground and sat down, nervously looking at the other children next to him. Some of them looked kind...

He nervously smiled and turned around, only to have the smiling face turn to utter horror. Sitting right behind him were boys much more bigger and stronger than even him. One had a cap that was put messily ontop of his head, the other had baggy pants and a baggy shirt. But most of all, they all had long heavy looking bangs and sharp menicing looking eyes that could just pierce you with a stare.

He gulped and turned, knowing that making eye contact would bring terrible fate. But little Sena was too late, for one of the boy's caught Sena's stare. He smirked and turned to one of his friends, smirking at him that they had a new prey. The other smirked and turned back to stare at the back of the new boy.

He could feel it. The burning stares coming from his back. Large red sirens began to alarm in his head as the presence became stronger. He was a goner.

Classes passed quickly, which brought Sena to even more anxiety. He stayed as far as he could from the dangerous boy's and tried to say as close to Asahi-sensei. But alas, the teacher was too busy to take care of him, leaving him alone with the other kids in the classroom.

He was a goner.

"Oi..."

Sena flinched and mearly ignored the little gesture as he continued to draw on his little poster. The poster was filled with little random scribbles of colors, not so great but still creative. He had been enjoying coloring on his art piece when the menicing voice had bothered him from his comfort.

"Oi..." The voice came once more.

"H-Hai..." Sena lightly turned his head just to have a glimpse of the person speaking to him.

It was them again. With their baggy clothing, long hair, and sharp eyes. The leader was a bit taller and bulker than the rest.

He was a goner.

The leader smirked, "Yo, new kid. It's nice to meet ya."

Sena flinched at the rude language and nodded. Before he knew it, an arm came slinging around his neck, alarming him even more. Sweat began to form as the top of his face as he stared at the person smirking down at him. "I was wondering if you would like to become my friend."

"Eh...?" Sena frowned as he stared at the sharp eyes that would give no mercy. He gulped and looked down, "I don't know..."

The leader put on a fake frown, "Please, were kinda lonely these days with nobody liking us and all..."

Being gulible as ever, Sena's tension fell as he saw the lonely frown. He sighed and smiled lightly, "I guess..."

"Great! My names Kyo if your wondering. I hope we have a great time!" The lonely frown was quickly replaced by a sly smirk.

He was a goner.

No.

He was a dead man.

Sena gulped, realizing he had been tricked from the start. His throat felt dry from all the gulping and anxiety.

He looked up to catch a glimpse of the clock. Only, he couldn't read it. He bit his bottom lip and smiled, "I think I'll continue drawing..."

"That's not right Sena. Aren't friends suppose to play and have fun when it's play time?" Kyo replied, smirking for the umptenth time.

He had to make it out of this. He had to!

Suddenly, Asahi-sensei came running towards Sena, telling him that the crooked nosed lady came to pick him up. He smiled brightly for the first time and quickly pulled away from the other boys. He turned to catch a glimpse of their face expressions. They were planning. Planning what they could do to him the next time he came to school.

He was a dead man.

He ran and hugged tightly onto crooked nosed lady, almost tripping her to the ground. She smiled, "How was school dear?"

Sena stared back silently and frowned.

"I hate school."

"Eh...?"

**_

* * *

_**

//End Of Chapter 1//

* * *

Told you, nothing special. Was it boring!? Was it!? X(

Well, don't expect anthing until like chapter 3 because it's still like the intro. But it will get better! I'm not kidding! The stories just developing and all...  
Please review for me!

Oh and please read and review my other fanfic Make love, not War please!

PEACE! XD

_-XxTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx salutes to you_


	2. Bad Boy

I'm sooooo sorry for the delay! I was soooo busy doing other things that I totally forgot about fanfiction for awhile

Now that I'm finished with the first chapter (finally) I'm gonna have to start working on this one right?  
I don't have much to say. Well, I can say the plot has just started to roll :)

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21, but I own this story so please don't touch or I will smash your cranium to the ground =)

* * *

**_Dull eyes, shiny tears_**

_an EyeShield21 story_

_--_

_xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx_

_--_

_**//Chapter 2//  
**Bad Boy_

* * *

"Sena? Where are you Sena? Sena!?"

Sena flinched as he heard the footsteps, closing in on him. It's been three day's since Sena first started school. Nothing good has happened ever since he stepped into the room. The whole child population would ignore him, or just bully him and tell him what to do. Now he was hiding in the little space between the wall and the sofa, trying to hide from his own mother. He silently sighed in relief as the footsteps slowly disappeared. He slowly crawled out the little space that hid him.

As soon as he was on his feet, he felt the large familiar hands grabbing his shoulder. He yelped and turned to see his mother's frowning face. He gulped and backed away, "Mommy..."

"Sena-chan, what were you doing in there?" Sena's mother asked, her voice strict and firm.

I turned his attention to the floor, staring down at his fidgeting feet.

"Sena-chan, I asking what did you do in there?" His mother asked, now kneeling to eye-level with the small child.

"I..." His throat clogged up as he tried to speak. He bit his bottom lip and slowly looked away from his mother's frowning face. "I...I was hiding.." he mumbled.

The house filled with awkward silence.

"Sena-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Do you know what we call boy's who do things like that?"

Sena tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

"A bad boy." She replied firmly. "We call them bad boys."

Sena twitched and stared up at his mother in wide eyes, "Bad boys...?"

She nodded, "Bad boy's are boy's that make their mom's sad. Right now, Mommy is also very sad." Sena's mom said with a hurt expression on her face.

Sena bit his bottom lip and hugged his mother, "I'm sorry Oka-san! I won't be a bad boy! I won't make Oka-san sad!"

She smiled and patted the boy's small head, "Yosh, yosh!" She pulled the boy away and smiled, "Will you go to school now? To make Mommy happy?"

Sena nodded, quickly grabbing his things and ran out towards the crooked nosed lady. He held onto the crooked nosed lady's hand and walked down the streets to the school. He had to endure the constant torture of school, to make his mom happy, and to be a good boy.

As he entered school, he was quickly greeted by Asahi-sensei. He gave a quick goodbye to the crooked nosed lady and was led down the hallway of school. As he entered the classroom, so far nothing bad had nothing happened. Everyone ignored him, but that was just fine with him. He did have Asahi-sensei after all. The other boys had left him be today. Maybe he can endure school after all.

But life's not that fair is it?

Everyone except Sena quickly ran out as the bells for recess rang. Recess was one of the one part of the day he most disliked so he stayed out of the field and stayed in the corner, building a sand castle or just watch the clouds pass by. As he slowly walked out the room he watched in confusion as a red faced man stood behind the bar fence shouting and clanging a glass bottle against the bars. All the the kids stayed as far as possible from the man shouting strange words he never heard before. Sena shrugged and walked towards his little corner and stared up at the sky, ignoring the constant shouting coming from the man.

Suddenly, he flinched as he felt the warm rays of the sun vanish. He turned back to reality and paled. Standing before him were Kyo's gang, smirking down at him. Kyo stepped forwards and smiled, "Hey."

Sena gulped, "Hi..."

He stared at each other, unable to break the eye-contact. Kyo finally turned, "I have a favor Sena."

"W-What is it?" Sena inquired in suspicion. Nothing Kyo asked you to do would come out soft. Kyo smiled evilly, "That man over there. He's being really annoying. I want you go up to him and tell him to get off our territory."

"Eh!? B-But that's dangerous!" Sena hissed, his eyes darting from Kyo to the man.

"Huh? What's that you say?" Kyo snaped dangerously, "I won't take a no for an answer _or else_..."

Sena flinched as one boy cracked his knuckles. Sena gulped and got up, "F-Fine. I just have to tell him to go away right?"

"Yeah." Kyo smiled evilly and stepped back as Sena slowly walked towards the fence that divided the school from the outside world. The teachers were far away from the man while trying to persuade him to go away. He paused and slightly turned, staring back at the multiple smirks and nods of persuasion from the kids. He gulped and turned back to the man, slowly getting closer to the man until he was only about a foot away from him.

the man paused and looked down at him and cocked his eyebrow, "Huh!? Who's thiiis kid?"

"Sena-kun, what are you doing! Please get away form the man!"

Sena ignored the warnings and continued to walk closer. He paused and slightly backed away. His breath stank of drunk and alcohol. Sena coughed, "Um, e-excuse me sir, but me and my friends would like it if you could leave school grounds..." he squeaked timidly.

"HUUH!? I CAN'T HEAR YA KID! SPEAK UP BE-BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH THIS!" the man responded while waving the glass bottle infront of Sena's face.

Sena breathed in as much air as possible and finally shouted, "MY FRIENDS AND I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD LEAVE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!...please?" Sena gasped as heat raised to his face from the shouting.

The play field grew silent. The kids stopped playing and watched as Sena gasped for air and stared mortified at the man. The man stood silently, wide-eyed and the boy.

"Did you just tell me to leave kid?" The man mumbled quietly.

"E-Excuse me?" Sena inquired.

"I ASKED IF YOU JUST TOLD ME TO LEAVE! STUPID-DEAF KID! JUST DIE!!" the man shouted raising the glass bottle above his head.

Sena watched, petrified at the raised bottle, oblivious of the multiple screams and shouting from the teachers. He gasped and stared wide-eyed as the bottle finally began to fall back down towards his face in incredible speed. Suddenly, time seemed to stop. All sound stopped and everything turned to bronze red. Unbearably, sharp pain began to reach towards his eyes to his head. His body fell numb and dead as it swayed back. As he fell back he looked back to look at where Kyo was.

A smile. An evil, twisted smile was plastered on the childs lips. He closed his eyes and braced himself for his first reaction to the pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

_'Where am I...?'_

Sena slowly thought feeling the lingering pain in his head. He slowly opened his eyes staring distantly at the white ceiling above him. He slowly turned looking around at the multiple wires strapped onto his body. Smell of medicine and sick lingered around the room, making his stomach churn with discomfort. He paused and turned, catching his mother's familiar brown hair. She sat next to him, her head resting on the bed and her arms covering her face. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably, making Sena wonder what was going on.

_"Doctor! How is my son! Is he okay!? Will he live!?"_

His father's distant voice rang annoyingly around his body, making him groan in pain and watched as his mother suddenly flinched and lifted her head, revealing her pale, tear stained face. Her hair was a messy bundle, covering half her face.

_"Sena! Are you okay!? Doctor! Please look at this! My son is alive!"_

Sena sturred in great discomfort as a man in white came in range of his field of vision. He watched as the man looked carefully at him and turned back to his parents, talking about stuff he could barely understand. His parents began to huddle together and hug each other. What was going on? What were they saying? Fatigued from the constant thinking, Sena slowly closed his eyes and returned to his slumber. Unaware of what will happen in the distant future.

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

Sena silently opened his eyes as the chirping of morning birds woke him up. Unfortunately, all signs of light had vanished from him, making him confused as to whether he was hallucinating or the birds were just plain stupid. He sighed and got up, successfully falling over, nose dive, onto the tile floor. He groaned painfully and got up, tapping his nose for any signs of bruising.

Sena finally looked around, confused as to why he didn't see any light.

"Where am I?" Sena asked himself, confused even more as to where he was.

Unfortunately, he didn't remember a slight bit of what happened several hours ago. He frowned and tried his hardest to remember something, only to come back to blurs an blurs of images. He sighed, coming back to his first question.

Suddenly a loud bang filled the room, making Sena flinch and look around.

"Sena!"

Sena turned to the direction of the voice and flinched as arms folded around his delicate body. He breathed in the familiar perfume, realizing who it was, "Mommy?" Sena squeaked.

The arms squeezed harder as Sena stared at the darkness in confusion. Why couldn't he see his mother's face? Where was he? He frowned and gulped, "Mommy?"

Suddenly, soft drops of wetness hit the top of his head. He paused and wondered what it was. Suddenly, realization hit him as his mother's sobs shook him. He gulped, turning more pale as his mother's weeping became louder. He bit his bottom lip and inquired, "Mommy...are you okay?"

Sena's frown grew as his mother's sobs grew louder, enveloping the room with tense feelings. Sena stayed silent until the sobbing slowed down, "I...Sena...so worried..."

Sena searched for his mother's back with his hands, "Don't worry mommy. Sena's here for you." Sena whispered in comfort. He rubbed his mother's back clumsily and whispered comforting words for his mother. He was still wondering why he couldn't see, but that question can wait. Right now, his mother is top priority. He continued this process until his mother's weeping graually died down until only hard breathing and hiccups remained.

"I was so worried...Sena...there was...b-blood a-a-all over...I didn't know what to do..." Sena's mother said, her voice wavering.

Everything came crashing back as Sena stared into the deep darkness in shock. All the memories...Kyo ganging up on him...The man cursing and threatening him...The glass bottle crashing towards his head...The unbearable pain...An Kyo...The wicked smiled showing all the evil contained in the child. Sena trembled and reached for his face. Large, thick bandages covered his forehead, while smaller ones covered his cheeks and chin. Sena paled as he moved his hand to the bandages one by one.

"Sena...are you okay?"

Sena turned to his mother's voice, "Yeah...I-I'm fine." Sena lied, trembling in fear.

"But you won't look up at me."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You only look at my stomach and not at my face. Is something wrong? Do you not want to look at my face?"

It was quite the opposite. Sena was completely aggravated at not being able to look up and see his mother's face. He frowned, "I can't see."

"What?"

"I can't see Mommy. All I see is darkness. Are the lights off? Are my eyes closed? Or are they covered with some bandage?"

The room fell silent as Sena said those words. Sena cocked an eyebrow, "Mommy?"

Suddenly, his mother pulled away and started to scream, "OH MY GOD! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYBODY! MY SON IS BLIND!!!"

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

Sena sat silently as the doctor examined his eyes carefully. the doctor sighed and pulled away, and shook his head, "It's no use. Your son's blind for good. The damage has reached his head, vanishing his vision forever"

Sena's mother silently sobbed sitting next to Sena, who stared blankly at the darkness befor him.

"Please...Isn't there anyway...Just something to cure our son?" Sena's mother inquired, her tears quickly staining her skirt.

The doctor stared silently at the floor for several minutes. The room stayed like that until the doctor slowly raised his head, "There is one way...but it will be too expensive. Just too expensive for your family."

Sena's mother bit her bottom lip, "What is it? At least tell me..."

The doctor sighed, "You family would have to move to Europe, where he can take surgery. But..." The doctor sighed once more, "The price for plane, moving, and surgery will overwhelm your family too much. If your not careful, your family will fall into poverty. And..." The doctor frowned, "There's a...very low percentage of your son ever surviving this surgery..." The doctor added in hesitation.

"How much..." Sena's mother asked, gripping oto the hem of her long skirt.

The doctor fell silent and finally sighed, "Probably...only about 25%."

Sena's mother sobbed even more, her face covered wit her hands. Sena frowned and reached for his mother and embraced her. He closed his eyes as tears reached his eyes, "Mommy, I'm sorry...I won't be a bad boy ever again...Don't cry...I'm sorry I made you sad." Sena sobbed and tightened his grip on his mom.

Sena's mom took her son's body into her arms and slowly ran her hands through his hair, "I'm so sorry Sena...I should have stayed by your side more...I should have asked you about school...I am such a horrible mother."

Sena shook his head and cried, "No your not! You'll always be the mommy I love! You'll always be the only person I will call my own mommy! I love you Mommy! Your the best mommy in the world!"

"Sena..." His mother whispered.

Sena breathed hard and gave a soft smile, tears still flowing down his cheek, "Don't worry Mommy. I'm still strong and capable of doing things. I'll...I'll try learning brail or something and learn to use my other senses other than my eyes! I'll always stay strong. So please Mommy...Don't cry."

His mother closed her eyes, "Sena...Thank you...Thank you so much..." His mother whispered and went on to embracing her child.

The doctor closed his eyes, tears reached his eyes. The scene was so unbearable...He covered his eyes and let the tears flowed as the two family members wept on.

* * *

**//End of Chaper 2//**

* * *

Okay end! Sorry, it's really short right? I couldn't think up of anything else to put, so I just ended it this way :P

Was is sad? Okay, maybe not too much but whatever. I did sort of a crappy job on this one so I'm kinda disappointed in this one.

Well, I just hope you enjoy is somewhat. If you have questions or comments, I'll try to reply if I can. Well, BYE!

_-xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx salutes farewell to all of you._


	3. I'll Protect You!

I'm soooooooooo sorry for the late update everyone!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! *bows multiple times*

Today's chapter will not be a very long one so I'm sorry for that too ^^''. Graduation practices and all school related stuff has kept me sorta busy :P

Well here's the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Dull Eyes, Shiny Tears

_an Eyeshield21 story_

--

_xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx_

--

_**//CHAPTER 3//  
**I'll Protect You!_

* * *

"Sena, I want you to meet my friend, Anezaki Kyouko and her daughter Mamori!"

Sena stared helplessly at the darkness around him, clinging tightly onto his mother's dress. It's been nearly a month since he had been released from the hospital. Right after that his parent had moved far away to Deimon, where Mihae, Sena's mother, used to live. Mihae's friend, Kyouko, also lived there. Today, Mihae and Kyouko were reuniting for the first time in nearly 8 years. Sena bit his bottom lip, hiding protectively behind his mother. Kyouko watched this and laughed. She was a middle aged woman in her late 30's with reddish brown hair and and sparkling brown eyes. Her daughter, Mamori, stared at Sena curiously and smiled. She was a girl at the age of 8 with the same reddish hair and bright green eyes. Of course, Sena could see none of those features.

Mamori slowly walked up to Sena stared questioningly at him, "What's your name?"

Sena flinched and burried his face into his mother's dress. She blinked and laughed, "Strange kid."

"Mamori!"

"Sorry mom."

Mihae laughed and led them into her house, Sena still dragging on her dress. As they arrived, the two woman shued them off into Sena's room for privacy. Sena's room was a fairly large room with light blue painted walls, a small bed at the far left corner, a window at it's right, and a work desk opposite of the bed. Sena bit his bottom lip as he sat down cautiously down on the floor. Mamori followed him and sat right in front of him. They were silent for a while and Mamori coughed.

"Um...so is it true...you can't see?"

Sena flinched and twirled his fingers on the carpet floor, "Un..."

Mamori frowned and looked around, "Doesn't it bother you...I mean, you can't even see your mom's face."

Sena frowned, "Of course it does, but it can't be helped this happened to me."

Mamori stared sadly at Sena and coughed, "It's kinda stuffy in here, why don't we go outside!"

Sena flinched and paled, "B-But Mama said not to go outside!"

"Why?"

"Sh-She said it's dangerous..."

"Don't worry! I'm with you so you have nothing to worry. I know most people in my neighborhood, so there's nothing to worry about." Mamori said and smiled.

Sena paled even more and stuttered, "I-I guess it's fine..."

"Then let's go. But quietly so the adults don't hear us." Mamori said and got up, grabbing onto Sena's hand.

They started down stairs carefully and looked around, They caught glimpse of the two mother's laughing and chatting in the dining room. Mamori nodded to Sena's direction which Sena couldn't see. The two started for the door and walked out. The road was quiet with small chirping from birds and laughing from children. Sena felt the wind on his face and felt the protective vicinity of his home disappear. Mamori smiled, "Let's go! I'll show you around the town."

Sena nodded feeling fear at the very new level. Sena sighed and continued the walk with Mamori down the road. Mamori started to explain what shop this and that was and what park that was, unfortunately Sena can't see all this. Thankfully, the girl helped him remember things by touching and smelling the multiple smells wafting around the town, only he can't really tell which ones which. He frowned and went on as Mamori continued her explaining.

"Well, isn't our little Mamori-chan!"

Sena flinched and turned to the voice behind him.

Mamori turned and smiled, "Kurosaki-jiisan!"

An old man with grayish hair stared down at the two children with a goofy expression, "What brings you here? Hm? A friend of yours?"

Sena back away as he felt heavy breathing blowing at his face. He squeaked in fright and grabbed for anything behind him to hide behind, which was of course Mamori. Kurosaki stared at the frightened child and laughed, "Haha! A jumpy kid aye?" The man came closer and ruffled Sena's hair affectionately, "It's okay, I'm not gonna bite ya!" He laughed and got up from his knees.

"Oi, Mamori."

"Yes"

"It seems this kid just moved here aye?"

"Yes he has, with his mother and his father."

"Well, why didn't you say so? We should celebrate for this newcomer! How about it kid? I'll make you two a batch full of my special sushi!" Kurosaki laughed and lead them towards his restraunt.

Sena walked into the restraunt cautiously, grabbing tightly onto Mamori's hand. The two sat down and began to talk as Kurosaki went to his kitchen.

"Sena?"

Sena turned to Mamori, "What?"

"Don't you think this is fun!" Mamori smiled, laying her chin on her palm.

Sena thought for a while and smiled, "Yeah...it is actually!"

Mamori smiled in satisfaction as the food finally came. Kurosaki placed the plates down and smiled with pride, "Here it is, my treat!"

Mamori grinned and started to dig in until she looked up at Sena in shock. Sena stared at his untouched food in horror, his face pale. She gulped down her food and frowned, "I nearly forgot...Sena you can't-"

"What's wrong, you don't like sushi kid?" Kurosaki asked

Sena shook his head and frowned, "No, I mean...Um...how..." He paused and squeaked in embarrassment, "H-How do I eat this...?"

Silence.

"What do you mean how do I eat this!? You just pick it up with your fingers and plop it into your mouth! Ya never had sushi kid?" Kurosaki asked in shock.

Mamori frowned and grabbed on Kurosaki's sleeve, "Wait Kurosaki-jiisan you don't understand... he can't see with his eyes."

"What do you mean by..." Kurosaki stopped and frowned, "Oh..."

Sena got up and ran for the door, "Thank you for the food!"

"Wait Sena!" Mamori ran off behind Sena and paused next to the door, "I'm sorry for the confusion Kurosaki-jiisan, thanks for the food!"

She finally ran at top speed to where Sena went off to. She paused to catch her breath and looked around. There was no sign of the small boy running around the cluster of people. Mamori frowned and ran on, stopping by every store she stopped by with Sena. No Sena.

She was close to giving up until she stopped at the bottom of the long stairway to the park. Standing there at the top was Sena himself, looking around in confusion. Hot boiling anger ran throughout Mamori's body as she walked towards the boy. She cried, "Kobayakawa Sena!"

Sena flinched and sharply turned, "Mamori-neechan-"

Suddenly, Sena's foot slipped from the edge of the stairs and started to fall. Mamori gasped and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. It was like time has slowed down for her. Everything in her, the pain and anxiety slowly dispersed inside of her, hurting her more. She closed her eyes and flung her body forward, "SENA!!!"

Sena closed his eyes as he felt the protective arms wrap tightly around his body. Hot liquid and hard bumping hit his back as he closed his eyes. Then it all stopped. He opened his eyes and turned around, staring wide eyed at injured body on the ground. He gasped, "Mamori...neechan"

Mamori coughed and got up, blood and tears dripping down her face. She closed her eyes and shouted, "What's with you! you just run off like that just because someone didn't know you were blind! I don't get you-"

"It's because i hate it!" Sena screamed in anger. He flinched at his own rising voice and frowned, "I'm sorry...I just don't like it when people start to treat me like I'm poor. I want to be treated like everyone else. I wanna be normal."

Mamori stared at the boy and began to cry, "I'm sorry...We shouldn't have never gone out...You almost got hurt because of me."

Sena stared helplessly at Mamori, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "It's not your fault Mamori-neechan."

The two stayed like this for a while until Mamori broke free. The girl stared down at the little boy, dryed tear stains on her cheek, "I'll protect you...I'll protect you, even if it costs my life!"

* * *

Ok chapter finished! I'm sorry this was so crappy! I couldn't think of anything else so this is as far as I could go... TT TT

I'll make sure i'll make the next chapter long so don't forget me!

Oh and please

REVIEW! I HAVEN"T BEEN GETTING ALOT OF REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS TT^TT

THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY :D


	4. The Energy Of The World

I'm really really sorry for the late updates these past two chapters I really am pretty lazy...

I will try to be more un-lazy and update as soon as I can. So please wait for me everyone :)

And a desperate request. PLESE REVIEW!!! I NEED the fuel to run these stories that I write for you guys! PLEASE at least 8! Again, this is a desperate request!

For the next chapter it will skip up to his "beginning" of 5th grade, before he meets Riku...Well you'll get it when you read it :P

Well let's get down to biziness! :)

* * *

**_Dull Eyes, Shiny Tears_**

_an Eyeshield21 story_

_--_

_xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx_

_--_

**_//Chapter 4//_**

_The Energy Of The World_

* * *

There was only one thing burning inside of Sena's head as he started heading towards the large gates towards the school. Never in his life had he thought about this carefully through before he came here. That burning thought was none other than his peers. What were they like, did they tease and bully the same way like in 4th grade? Or was it more worse, like the bully chases he heard about from his mother or TV.

The thought kept bugging him as he dragged his long stick along in front of him. Suddenly, he paused and smelled, the scent around him became all mixed up. Was he at the wrong place?

Suddenly, a large boulder like matter bumped him right to the ground. As he scrambled up a hand grabbed his shoulder, "Oi, what was that for shrimp?"

Sena gulped and turned around to the source of the hand, "Um, I'm sorry. I really can't see so..."

"Oi, is this kid blind?"

"Hey can you see us kid? How many fingers am I holding?"

Sena gulped and backed away, "Um, sorry for the accident but I really have to go please."

"Just a minute kid! You haven't payed for staining my back there with your germs."

"I said I'm sorry-"

"Sorry's not gonna cut it! Come on, why not play with us for a while, ey?"

Sena shrinked in as he heard multiple menacing chuckles crowding around him. He was doomed for sure. It's fate he's lives a life like this everyday. Life just can't get any better for him.

"Hold on just a second!"

Suddenly, his early negative thought paused as he heard a female voice shout out. He scrambled up, feeling the crowd around him back up to look around. Suddenly, the same female voice shouted out, "Just what are you doing!? Treating him like this! Leave him be!"

A dark voice, probably the leader by how much he heard that voice, shouted back, "Just stay out of this little girl! It's none of your rotten business!"

Suddenly everything went turned to a riot of shouting and pounding. Suddenly, a small hand patted his shoulders, "Are you alright?"

He stood up and nodded, "Um what happened."

The same female voice replied, "My bodyguard took them down. It'll be a while before they wake up." Sena could just feel the smile forming in her voice.

"Uh, Thanks. Um, did you just say bodyguard?" Sena asked, backing up slight away.

The girl smiled and giggled, "It's alright, Kazuki only attacks nasty boys."

"Ah..." Sena replied, slowly getting up from the girls small hands grabbing his own.

The girl's name was Otsuka Mikan. She is the daughter of a well known scientist and doctor who had made multiple discoveries and created many medicines for human life and wild life. After the little crisis, Kazuki, Mikan's bodyguard, insisted on guiding Sena to his school, as it seemed that Mikan was in the same class as him. Sena gratefully accepted the offer, following hand in hand with Mikan.

As they walked down the hall Mikan turned to Sena and inquired, "I heard what the other boys say. Are you really blind?"

Sena flinched and nodded his head held low. Suddenly he twitched as he heard little giggles. He frowned and mumbled, "What's so funny...?"

"Ah, forgive me for being rude." Mikan responded and smiled, "It's my first time meeting someone like me."

Sena paused and turned to Mikan, "What?"

Then Kazuki spoke up for the first time, his voice baritone, "Mikan-sama had lost her sight from the time she was born."

Sena turned to Mikan and frowned, "I never knew...I'm sorry."

Mikan smiled, "No worries! Your in the same situation as me anyways. And besides, even thought I'm blind I can still see."

Confused, Sena asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Mikan giggled, "I'll explain to you later. That is if you wanna come over anytime at my house for some tea?"

Immediately, Sena obliged the offer, feeling safe and comforted near the girl. School ended quickly, with Sena being too excited to even pay attention to his lessons and concentrate on his braille books, which uneventfully led him with multiple scolding from the teachers.

Finally after a quick little lecture from his teachers, he quickly reached the small girl and her bodyguard near the school gates as they went off to Mikans home.

The house was large and nice, standing somewhere atop the moutains 20 minutes from the city. A maid was dusting the room and turned to see Mikan and Kazuki arrive with Sena. The maid smiled, "Mikan-sama! Welcome back! And who may this young man be?"

Sena twitched and nervously backed away. The woman watched and laughed, "Why, how twitchy! Come, I'll bring in some tea. As for you Mr. Kazuki, we need a little talk about the reck you caused in the training room." She eyed Kazuki and went off to the kitchen.

Sena smiled and Mikan giggled as Kazuki sighed and went off to see the training room for himself. Mikan smiled and turned to Sena, "The maid was Sarah. You can call her Sarah-chan, she won't mind."

Sena nodded, walking in the house with Mikan and walked into the dining hall. He sat down on a chair and leaned his stick on the table. Mikan frowned, "You'll be too reliant on that stick if you keep using it."

Sena paused and frowned, "How did you know I had it?"

The little girl smiled, "The sticks energy."

"Energy?"

"Just wait, the tea is being served." She smiled and turned to see that Sarah had come with a silver tray and fancy china cups. She layed the cups down and walked out, mumbling something about Kazuki and the training room matter.

Mikan slowly sipped the liquid and smiled, "Mm, Jasmin. Just nice and warm. Now about the matter."

Sena carefully scooted closer with widened eyes. Mikan laughed, "Your so funny Sena! You don't have to come so close to listen."

Embarrassed, Sena scooted back and asked, "What did you mean by being able to see?"

Mikan smiled, "let's finish our tea first. I want to take you somewhere before I tell you anything."

Excitement filled his body as he quickly tried to drink the hot tea, which only led to a scourged tongue. Leaving the finished tea cups behind, The two walked out to the back yard where a large forest stood before him. Sena took in the fresh smell and gasped, confused at the foreign air around him, "It smells...different."

Mikan smiled, "That's because the air in the forest is much different and cleaner than the air in the city. Take in as much as you want, the oxygen won't run out no matter how much you take in."

Sena closed his eyes and took in the wonderful smells around him. He walked around and turned to Mikan, his cheeks shaded a lovely pink, "It's wonderful!"

Mikan smiled, "Come, there is so much more!"

The two headed towards the forest, hand in hand while climbing over trees fallen on the path. Finally Mikan stopped and turned to Sena, "Now close your eyes."

Sena followed the girls instructions while his other hand now held in the little girls hands, creating a circle between them. In silence, the two stood until Mikan finally broke the silence, speaking in a whispering tone, "Now imagine you're alone, you look around and you see yourself in a none ending room full of only pure white."

Suddenly, for the first time since he became blind he saw color floating around in his mind as he tried to imagine himself in a room full of only white. It was awkward at first but after time he find himself already feeling alone in the white room. Finally Mikan, sensing it was time to speak, said a little louder, "Now look around, to your left there is a door made of wood. As you near the door a slight fresh smell fills your nose."

This time, the time for him to imagine this took only a few 2 tries as the fresh smell actually seemed like it was there. Then with a mystical whispering voice, Mikan started to speak, "Now turn the nob to the door as you reach out. You slowly open it and now-" With a gasp, her voice boomed with strength, "Look! at the wonderful sight! It is a forest! A wonderful forest with life filled within it! You see flowers of all colors as you run to see trees of all types and sizes stand before you!"

Sena felt a dizzy, but wonderful sensation as he imagined this, his legs running at top speed as he looked around to see the lilies, tulips, roses, marigolds shine before the bright sun as if to say hello. Then he turned to see large trees standing tall and strong before him. Mikan smiled a beautiful smile her cheeks shaded in the softest red and with a booming voice went on, "Try touch the trees, flowers, ground, everything around you! How astounding it feels to have it under your reach! Feel and try smelling the air around you."

When Sena tried to touch the bark of the almost real looking tree, he felt it almost impossible to feel the rough surface until the feeling reached him making him flinch from his touch, nearly taking him away from the image in his head. He gulped in amazement and touched the rough surface in wonder tracing his finger through the lines of the bark. He did the same as he did to the flowers becoming more excited as he raced from spot to spot, touching the surface of all the object that catch his eyes. He then stopped and whiffed the air, feeling his energy rushing in as he smelled the wondrous smells surrounding him. Finally Mikan sighed and slowly whispered back to her mystical voice, "Now imagine you are closing your eyes, the scene in front of you slowly vanishes and the sweet scent lingering behind..."

Sena could almost feel sadness as he felt all this go away as his mind slowly went back to darkness.

"Now...open your eyes."

Slowly opening his eyes he gasped, "What was that...?"

Slowly, releasing the hold on Sena's hand, Mikan whispered, "That was your energy mixed with the energy of the forest. You had synchronized yourself with the forest and become one with it."

Sena, not getting fully of Mikan said, inquired, "What do you mean?"

Mikan smiled a light smile and walked around the forest, "Look around you Sena!"

Sena looked around, only seeing darkness. Frustrated, he frowned and asked, "You know I can't see Mikan!"

Ignoring the comment, the girl continued, "The trees, the flowers, the world...do you know what they all hold!"

"What?"

"Energy! Every single object in this world has energy. I have energy, you have energy, the birds have energy, even inanimate objects have energy! Try synchronizing with the world Sena! And soon you'll even be able to see my face." Mikan shouted twirling around in circles as she raised her hands to show what she meant.

Sena frowned, "But how!?"

Mikan smiled, "Just now, Sena what did you see in your image?"

Sena thought back, "A beautiful garden. No- more than that. A forest. A wonderful forest containing trees, flowers, life-something I have never seen before! I don't know how I could imagine all that when I've never been out of the city before..."

Mikan turned to the forest and giggled, "Let me tell you something Sena." She turned around and smiled "You are upon what you saw in that image right now."

Suddenly, shock took over Sena's little body as he grasped the full words of what the girl said. He gulped and gasped, "You mean...What I was imagining is right in front of me?"

Mikan nodded, "That's right. You were right now synchronizing with the forest. The forest welcomed you with this image and let you look through them. You were trusted and embraced! Now my friend, do you not see!? The wonders and beauty of this world! Come, and you will see even more! Taste even more! Touch even more! Love even more!"

She stopped and inhaled the fresh air, giving a long pause, "Give me your choice...will you follow and see more wonders or shall you stop here?" Sena shook frantically as if his chance might slip if he ever gave second thought. "I shall warn you, that no matter what you do to ward it, pain and anger will also come along to haunt you. Is that still fine?" Sena nodded and and gave a strong look.

Mikan laughed, "Yeah right! My dad said all those words not me! How could I ever say all that!" She smiled a beautiful, mature smile, "You are strong Sena. I know you can overcome the obstacles that will block our paths as we go through this simulation together as one."

Sena smiled proudly as he was called for the first time 'strong'. It felt warm to his heart, even as he left the large forest, hand in hand with Mikan.

**

* * *

**

//_End Of_ _Chapter 4_//

* * *

So? How was it? Heart-warming right? I felt all pumped up and great when I wrote this chap so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!!! X3

_-xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx salutes to you_


End file.
